


8th times the charm.

by stayatinyzen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min frienimies, 5+1 Things, 7+1 Things, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I just love that tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, a few are based off real things that happened and its funny, but its 7+1, but theyre close, help me tag im writing nonsense, i dont know what goes on, i think, idk its just soft, im also soft for hyunin, lee know being lee know, minchan sorta too?, oops and seunglix i guess, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayatinyzen/pseuds/stayatinyzen
Summary: Minho testing tiktoks on the members(are the 7 the times he failed or succeeded?....Who knows?)Idk what goes on in my mind but enjoy.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone
Kudos: 6





	8th times the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao half of this is just filler coz im weak for fluffy skz and it just goes on and on
> 
> damn i started this on...13th of november i think?  
> wow that took long to write
> 
> hope u enjoy this floof-mess-crack-thing half of which was made when i should have been asleep

Lee Know got back from dance practice (ok maybe half the time was spent watching TikTok's but no one needs to know that)  
Speaking of TikTok's...maybe he could try some.

[1]

First, he decided to annoy the maknae. Or...didn't really decide but just found the first victim in sight.  "Hey Inin" he announced his arrival as he flopped onto the sofa next to the younger.   
Who promptly hit his arm for the shock before he shook his head. "Inin?...how even?" Before he could answer I.N cut him off. "Never mind, what do you want?"  
Lee Know pouted, "Not even a 'hello'? 'How you doing?'" I.N rolled his eyes and tapped his hyung's nose.  
"Nope. You wouldn't come to me for that kind of greeting"  
Lee Know scrunched his nose and huffed. "Fine...ok, I'm gonna ask you five questions. You have to lie for all the answers, if you don't, you owe me ice cream"  
"Ok, if I win, you owe me ice cream though"  
"Deal"

Lee Know flipped onto his stomach to look at the maknae.   
"What's your name?"  
"...Yongbok"  
"How old are you?"  
"Two...hundred and fifty-three"  
Lee Know grinned and shook his head. "You're only two. How tall are you?"  
"Three and a half...centimeters"  
Lee Know fully giggled at that, as I.N laughed along with him. "Yah, continue  
already Hyung"  
Lee Know hummed, and then appeared to be confused, and in deep thought. "Wait...how many questions have I asked you?"  
I.N opened his mouth then closed it quickly. "Twenty-seven"  
Lee Know blinked at him. Then groaned and buried his face in the sofa cushion below him. "Jeonginnn"  
The rest of his whining was muffled by the cushions as I.N giggled. "What's the last question then?"  
He huffed again and looked up. "Who's your favorite Hyung?"  
"You. I expect ice cream next weekend hyungie~" and with that, he got up from the sofa and skipped to his room happily as Lee Know stared after him.

"Ouch..."

[2]

After contemplating his life for a while, the dancer stood and went to Han and Felix's room.

He found the younger ('nOE! It's one day!!') laying on Han's (the  _ elder _ 's) bed, on his phone. He lay next to him and waited for him to put the phone down.  As whatever he was watching finished Felix looked at him. "What's up Hyung?"  
"Nothing much...Lixie..." As Felix hummed to show he was listening the older continued. "Think of a vegetable...any"  
Felix's lips twitched into a small smile (I mean...boi's on TikTok too much...you know he'd know it). "Yeah...then?"  
"Is it...a carrot?"  
"Nope" Felix responded, popping the 'p'. "I thought onion"  
Lee Know huffed and poked his side. "Fine...a number between one and four"  
"Mmhm"  
"...Three?"  
Felix shook his head with a grin. "One"  
"Ak- you...Ok, a shape...any shape, but not a square coz that's too obvious, but it has to have straight sides"  
Felix giggled and nodded "What am I thinking of Hyung?"  
"A triangle"  
Felix giggled more and attempted to speak. "A...A parallelogram"  
"...Lixie, I really do love you, but what the hell??"

After the boy finally calmed down he looked at Lee Know. "Hyung, lemme try one...first, think of your name"  
"Ok..."  
"You thinking of your name? Just your name ok?"  
"Yeah...ok"

"I know what you're thinking...'Lee Minho'"  
And he dissolved into giggles again.  
"You..." As revenge, Lee Know began to tickle the younger as he squirmed and laughed even more.

[3]

Han exited the shower, toweling off his hair, a smile tugging at his lips hearing Felix shrieking with laughter.  
"What's this? And why wasn't I invited to the Felix torture session?"  
"Oh, Han, hi," Lee Know paused his attack to look up, while the youngest attempted to catch his breath.  
Han sat on the bed and reached out to pat Felix's head.  _ "Easy there, mate" _   
Felix swatted away his hand as he broke into laughter again. "You...honestly.  _ I regret teaching you more English"  
_ _ "Nah, you don't...mate"  _ Han replied, even more emphasis on the 'mate'.

Lee Know shook his head at the September twins antics and pulled Han to lay beside Felix, as he draped himself over both of them.  
"Ak- Hyuung" Han whined at him. "You're heavy!"  
Lee Know sighed and relaxed on top of the duo. "Too bad. You're comfortable"  
"Hyung..." Han continued to complain as he poked Lee Know's side.  
"Yah, stop it"

Felix listened to the two continue to bicker until Lee Know finally sat up. However, instead of the bliss of them finally being quiet, they had something else to discuss. Rolling his eyes he grabbed his phone, and using Han's arm as a pillow he played a game to help zone out from the two idio- hyu- no, Han's not a Hyung. The two imbeciles sitting near him.

Lee Know was listening to Han's rant-story thing, truly, he was. But then he thought of something and froze, holding the younger's arm loosely.  
Before he could question, Lee Know stared at him. "Jisung...wake up"  
It was almost whispered. As Han stared blankly at him, he removed his grip.  
"Ji? Why'd you stop talking?" He asked, seeming to not remember that he had just cut him off.  
Han huffed and reached out to hit his arm, but stopped due to a whine of protest from Felix, annoyed that his pillow was moving.  
"Hyung, I'm perfectly wide awake, stop trying to mess with my head"  
Lee Know sighed in disappointment, the 'unfailing' tricks failing very badly. "Yeah, sure" He got up, "Don't stay up too late." And with that warning he left, after leaving a pat on each of their heads'.

[4]

(I'm sorry, I didn't know what to write ;-;)

As he made his way to I.N, Seungmin and Hyunjin's shared room, Lee Know passed by Changbin and Chan discussing a song while the oldest tapped away on his laptop.  
He announced his arrival by dropping to the sofa beside Chan and hooking his chin over his shoulder. "What doing?"  
Changbin raised an eyebrow at him, "Talk properly, Hyung"  
"Nah, Channie, what doing you?"  
"Minho..."  
"Com'n, I know you want to laugh"  
Chan bit his lip and shook his head. "First call me Hyung and we'll see when I answer"  
Changbin laughed at the betrayal on the dancer's face. "This is what you get for being disrespectful to your elders Minnie Hyung"  
Lee Know made a face, "Seungmin's 'Minnie', not me"  
Changbin shrugged. "You are now. You call him 'Seungie' all the time anyway"  
"Well yeah. Minnie's too normal"  
Changbin rolled his eyes, "Weirdo"  
"Yeah, I know"  
Chan chimed in, "You know"  
"We know" Changbin grinned.

  
And with that, the oldest trio of Stray Kids, all but shouted 'Lee Know', Changbin quietly adding 'is a weirdo' and having to dodge a fake attack from said weirdo.  Lee Know sighed, and after he wrapped his arms around Chan he looked at Changbin. "Hey...no matter what everyone else thinks...I think you're cool"

Chan and Changbin stared at this problematic middle child, who struggled not to laugh.  
"Hyung...I don't know who you're talking to but they are messed up. Even I know I'm cool"  
Chan facepalmed, "That's really all you thought?"  
"Yeah...?" Changbin responded, confused, "What's wrong with knowing this...'everyone', Hyung hangs out with are all dumb?"  
Chan shook his head in disappointment, but agreed, "Fair enough..."  
Lee Know grinned and lightly punched Changbin's shoulder. "Make sure you keep that confidence"

[5]

"Binnie? Not be confident? Min, are you mental?"  
Lee Know shook his head. "I'm being an amazing, sweet, un-scary caring Hyung, aren't I Bin?"  
"Yeeeah..." Catching Lee Know's daring gaze he corrected himself, "Ah...Of course, sure, Hyung's so sweet"  
Chan reached his hand up to tap Lee Know on the head as he scolded lightly, "Don't be threatening your dongsaengs Min"  
"Yeah, Min" Lee Know shifted slightly, loosening his grip on Chan causing Changbin to panic. "Min Hyung, Hyung" He raised his arms to defend himself along with crying out before he glanced up and pouted at the two oldest who were close to bursting into laughter.

"Sorry, Binnie...But you know the big Tsun tsun wouldn't hurt you" Chan grinned apologetically.  
"Yes, he would. Happily" Changbin hissed back.  
"No"  
"Yeah"  
"No, he wouldn't"  
"Yes, he would, does, and will"  
"No-"  
"I would, Channie" Lee Know cut in, tired of the back and forth. "Not much...probably"  
"Yah! This hyung's scary Chan hyuung." Changbin whined, stretching the last word.  
"Bin-"  
"Anyways." This time, Lee Know revived a light hit for cutting the leader off again, only causing him to smile and hold the oldest tighter.   
"Stop that" Chan spat out. As Changbin opened his mouth to speak, internally praying Lee Know wouldn't say what Lee Know would say in this situation, said dancer responded.  
"Ok, which way did it go, Hyung?"  
Chan and Changbin let out simultaneous pained groans as Lee Know laughed joyfully.

"Like, I said, anyways. Chan Hyung"  
"No. Whatever you're about to ask, no."  
Lee Know pouted and leaned his cheek on Chan's shoulder, looking up at the latter. "...Even if I said let's go burn the JYP building down?"  
"Very tempting, but yes, the answer's still no"   
At the answer, Lee Know whined. "Boring Hyung...Why are you responsible and boring and careful and smart and not willing to help me"  
Chan was bewildered before both he and Changbin began to laugh at Lee Know's grumbling, which only grew at their amusement at him 'very seriously complaining about such an annoying Hyung'.

Eventually, Chan repaid the favor from before and cut the younger off, "For real though, what did you want to ask?"  
"Oh...right, can you sing...do you know all the words for 'I'm a little teapot'?..like,  _ all  _ all"  
"Mhm," Chan nodded. "Is that it?"  
"...You're not gonna...sing it...? To see if you do?"  
"No...? I know I know it"  
Lee Know sighed "Ok...nevermind"  
Chan smiled, as he realised why the other was disappointed. He patted Lee Know's head with a chuckle, "Maybe next time"  
"Noo" The younger whined. "Now you know...boring Hyung"  
"I love how that's the only insult he has. And he uses it like you actually care" Changbin laughed.  
"Yah, I do care, but I know it's not true, so..."  
Lee Know shook his head, "Now, Channie, don't lie to yourself"  
"Min Hyung, shush. Just because he acts...closer to his age than you...most of the time...doesn't make him boring"  
"It does, but sure" and with that, Lee Know got up. "Don't stay up late"  
"Yes, mom" Chan and Changbin chorused jokingly to his back. 

[6]

Lee Know finally made his way to the last victims' room. He glanced between the three; he'd already tried to trick I.N, who was now being helped by Seungmin for...who knows what. With the victim narrowed down Lee Know turned to the tallest member, he was half asleep, with an arm over his face. He almost felt bad for waking him. Almost.

And with that he fell onto the bed, half of him landing on the younger dancer who promptly jumped from the surprise and began his overdramatic groans of pain. Lee Know nodded along to his whines in mock sympathy.   
"I'm so sorry Jinnieee," He smiled, mocking the younger's tone. "I'll make sure I fall on you properly next time ok? It's ok, Hyung's sorry"  
Any silence from Hyunjin's surprise what immediately broken with renovated whines as he realised why the elder was 'apologising'.

After a mildly (read: Extremely, capital 'E' intended) annoyed Seungmin chidled Lee Know for the racket he made-  
"Wait, wait, I made a racket?" Lee Know pointed at himself, confused.  
"Yes," Seungmin managed, through gritted teeth, not minding at all the elder cutting him off. "A very big, useless one"  
I.N sighed beside him, but before the other could ask, Lee Know confirmed the youngest's fears. "Tennis, badminton, or squash? Wait, no...if it was for a sport it would be useful...Seungie, I'm confused"  
Seungmin rolled his eyes. "Please...I can see you smirking"  
"Oh, you can see? Wow..."  
Before Seungmin could bite back, I.N distracted him with a tug on his shirt. "Help. I don't care about your silly arguments, have them later"

Noticing Hyunjin was nearly asleep next to him, Lee Know, ever the caring Hyung, held his arm and shook it to wake him up. This only succeeded in annoying sleepy Hyunjin, and as revenge he pulled his arm out of Lee Know's grip and instead placed it over his middle along with a leg, and shifted to have his head on his shoulder, practically wrapping all around the elder and holding him in place.

Lee Know was a little surprised but ran his fingers through the fluffy, golden mess that his nose was nearly buried in.  
Gaining a hum of content from the younger he smiled and continued.

"Jinnie..." Lee Know whispered, careful of not breaking their bubble of calmness. Receiving a soft 'hm?' he continued, quietly, "What one word would you choose if you could only say one for a whole day?"  
Hyunjin took a few minutes to think about the question. Then he sat up and turned to look at him. "What...the hell?"  
Lee Know's lip's twitched back into his small smile. "What what?" He asked back, but still maintaining a low tone.  
"Hyung!" Hyunjin exclaimed, and at Seungmin's 'shh-ish' pouted. "I'm trying to sleep. Can you not be weird and ask the weirdest things right now of all times?"  
Before Lee Know could respond, Hyunjin had gotten up, finding a new target to latch on to.

"Hyung- Hyung, no- go back to Lee Know hyu- oof-"

Lee Know sat up to see the two of them fall onto another bed, and he smiled at the youngest's complaints and threats, all of them fully aware he could never act on them. No one, especially not the maknaes, could ever push away a sleepy, cuddly Hyunjin.

[7]

Lee Know's grin returned to being more cat-like after he caught sight of the final victim.

"Seungie~" He sing-songed as he made his way to the younger. Said singer looked up and glared at him, daring him to come closer. Uncaring of the visual daggers being thrown into his soul Lee Know came behind the younger and rested his elbows upon his shoulders.  
"What's with you?" Seungmin asked, leaning his head back to look up at him. "You're being so annoying..."  
"Honestly...I can't bug you in peace...What has the world come to."  
Seungmin raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to ask me or what?"  
Lee Know huffed. "This is a verbal conversation, how can u hear question marks?"  
"Idiot. I can tell by your tone. Or do you not know how voices work?"   
Lee Know felt a grin tugging at his lips, Seungmin being the only one he could banter in such a way with. "Oh, no, I do. I live with you"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The eyebrow once again began to ascend.  
"Well, see, there's this certain...mong-mongie* that loves doing vocal warm-ups when I'm cooking breakfast"  
"I-"  
"But it's actually pretty alright y'know"  
"I- Pretty 'alright'?? Hyung! Shut! Up!"  
"Aw, why? Is mong-mongie getting annoyed~?" Lee Know teased, earning him the honor of being dislodged from his perch on the younger's shoulders, and being repeatedly hit on the arm.

After amounting to only amuse and make the elder laugh Seungmin stopped his attack with a huff. "I'm not 'mong-mongie', so stop it"  
Lee Know hummed. "Sure...I'll tell Felix not to write it on your birthday decor next year then"  
"...No"  
At which Lee Know quirked an eyebrow.  
"First of all, eyebrow movements are  _ my _ thing" Seungmin punctuated his statement with another whack on the other's shoulder.  
"But you let Lix do it, and it was public, on youtube, in fam, and-"  
"Ok, ok! That's what I was getting to" Quickly, he clamped a hand over Lee Know's mouth, as he saw him ready to continue his little speech to further annoy Seungmin. "Felix is an exception. To mong-mong and to the eyebrow. Happy? Now, shutup" He belted off, not waiting for any form of response.  
When he moved his hand the elder had such a...Lee Know...grin, that Seungmin just wanted to...slap it off him, maybe. Too much explaining if he was to punch or elbow him. Instead, he opted to fall onto his bed.

"Seungie"  
Said boy groaned but rolled over to face...his worst fear. Again. Wait, no. Not fear. Only Hyunjin would be scared of the big...cat. "What d'you want now?"  
"Touch your chin" Lee Know replied, his own finger against his cheek.  
Seungmin stared. Then blinked.  
"Seung...touch your chin" He repeated. "Or is that too hard for mong'mong?"  
"Shush...ok?" And Seungmin did as asked, still befuddled.  
As Lee Know huffed and fell onto the chair I.N had sat on previously, Seungmin began to understand what he attempted.  
"Hah. Hah! Like you could ever. On me? Really?"  
The pout fell from Lee Know as he rolled his eyes. "Please...you were beyond confused. That tiny brain took years to understand"  
Seungmin opened his mouth, then shut it, sparing him another argument. Honestly, the kindness he held for the elder, not wanting him to embarrass himself even more.  
"Get out, I wanna sleep, Hyung"

Lee Know complied surprisingly easily, patting his head before leaving, flicking the light off behind him.

[+1]

Lee Know sighed in disappointment (but no surprise) at Chan sitting in exactly the same place, only with a fast asleep Changbin to his side.   
"Hyung. Bed. Sleep. Humans need sleep. Yes, you are human. Superhuman, but you need to sleep"  
“I'll sleep in a little Minnie. Take Bin”  
“….nah” Lee Know responded, as he flopped onto the sofa on the eldest's other side.  
“Min. Sleep. Go” Chan mocked his way of speech after he looked up from the laptop.  
“Nah”  
“Minho...go to bed, and take Changbin”  
“Nah”  
“Minh-”  
“Nah”  
“I-”  
“Unless you're about to say ‘I'm coming to bed’, Nah”  
“NoI'mnotcomingtobedandstopcuttingmeoffyouannoyingbrat-” Chan spat as fast as he could, unintentionally smashing all his words together (…if you can't read it...oh well.).  
“Oh...wow, and I thought Binnie rapped fast” Lee Know grinned. “But ok, don't come to bed then” And with that, he got up, picked up the smallest bean, and took him to his bed.

After Chan relaxed, thinking that Lee Know had gone to bed, he came back out of Han and Felix's room.  
“Oi…what do you think you're doing out here again?”  
Lee Know shrugged at him and sat next to him again.  
“Minho, go to bed”   
Rather than ‘nah’ing, Lee Know simply ignored the order and leant on Chan's shoulder.  
“You stubborn...look, go, I'll finish this and be there in ten, tops”  
Lee Know stared up at him. Then refocused his gaze on the laptop in Chan's lap. “Alright. Ten minutes, I can wait”  
“No, Minhoo” Chan all but whined.  
“Time's ticking Hyung...you have nine and a half minutes”  
“Annoying child...”  
In lieu of a response there was more silence, and Chan focused on his work again.

Time went by, not ten, not eleven, not twelve, not-   
Ok, you get the point.  
After about twenty-seven minutes Lee Know shook himself awake enough to make sense of the numbers swimming on his phone screen.  
Two, zero…why did it look like two zero, two, zero…past four...November? That couldn't be right…  
Oh, oh, month, date, thing. God, Lee Know needed to get to bed.  
“Channie hyuuung” he whined with a pout.  
“Mhm…yeah. Three more minutes, I know”  
“Hyung. Chan. Channie. Hyung. Pabo. Chan” with each title Lee Know hit his forehead against the producer's shoulder.  
“Yep. Sure Lixie”

Lee Know stared at him in disbelief. And then pinched his bicep. Hard.  
“Ow! Ouch, Jisun- Hyun- Minho!”  
“Bed”  
“After. Five mor-”  
“Bed...Hyung...sleep” Lee Know whined each word.  
Before the producer could yet again beg for another few minutes, the other continued. “Ok, look. I'll ask you something and if I guess what you're thinking, you. Come. To. Bed!”  
Chan shook his head at the youngers antics. “And if you don't?”  
“…Only I go bed” Lee Know pouted, not wanting Chan to stay awake even longer.  
“Ask away kiddo, it can't have only one answer though”  
Lee Know huffed and hit his shoulder. “'m not ‘kiddo’” Chan only grinned in response.  
“Ok...an animal…what's the first animal you think of with...black and white stripes?”  
Chan hummed, “I don't tell you, do I?”  
“No...is it...thing...ugh…white tiger?”  
Chan's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. “…Yeah. How...everyone says zebra though...how'd you”  
“Wait, really??” Suddenly Lee Know was full of energy. “It worked? I was right?”  
“Uh...yeah...?”

Lee Know broke into giggles and hugged Chan. “Finally. TikTok's dumb! None of them work. 'm smarter~”  
Chan was surprised by the younger's outburst, but couldn't deny how adorable it was. “Of course you are Minnie...” This drew yet more giggling from him and a larger smile from Chan.  
“Hyungie has to come to bed now. You promised”   
At that Chan nodded, as well as realised that this was the effect of no sleep on Minho. “Come on then”

And with that, Chan finally went to bed, and Lee Know was content and happy, his quest of putting everyone to bed complete, as well as making a TikTok work on someone (sort of, but it counts ok?).

**Author's Note:**

> rough plan/what the real reactions are suppose to be:
> 
> i.n - 5 qs...lie...if u tell truth u owe me food  
> -name?  
> -age?  
> -height?  
> -....oh shoot...how many qs was that?  
> (at this they're supposed to say 3 and loose)
> 
> sm - *pokes cheek* touch ur chin  
> (they're supposed to look and accidentally touch their cheek coz they're looking at you)
> 
> lix - 1st veg? (carrot)  
> 1-4? (3)  
> Shape (triangle)  
> {think of ur name...ik what ur thinking...ur name}
> 
> han - *in convo....pause...stare...'wake up'....n contin*  
> (just meant to mess with their head)
> 
> hj - if u whisper to someone they whisper back
> 
> cb - 'no matter what every1 else thinks...i think ur cool'  
> (again, just messing with heir head)
> 
> chan - do yk all words for imma lil tpot?  
> (supposed to make them second guess themselves and start singing it, maybe even do the actions and its just funny)
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> ok they just kept getting shorter and im sorRY-  
> idk  
> currently writing changbins bit and idk if this will be posted


End file.
